


不是坏女人

by muguahesigua



Category: 3P - Fandom, SM - Fandom, 出轨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 1





	不是坏女人

不是坏女人

她在电梯里碰到这个男人三次了。  
他总带着一顶黑色的帽子，穿着大的黑色T恤和黑色短裤，踩着一双运动拖鞋，手里拎着从小区里打好的饮用水，一副慵懒但又酷的不得了的样子。  
第一次碰到的时候，她就瞥过他的侧脸，白的反光，即使被口罩遮住半张脸，也可以看出他五官有多精致。  
这次的相遇，电梯里依旧只有他们两个人，和前两次不同，这次，他们说话了。  
“几楼？”他问，声音干净好听，很标准的普通话。  
短袖外的手臂白皙匀称，手腕处纹着一句英文，但可惜的是，从她的角度无法看清。  
“16楼”，她两只手都拎着从花店买来的两盆绿萝，“谢谢。”  
按完电梯后，他没再说话，插兜站在一边。  
她看着电梯一点一点增加的数字，在心里默数，11，12，13，14，15，叮！电梯门开了，他踩着拖鞋走出去了。  
他们之间又什么都没有发生。  
有点失望的她目光落到男人白皙好看的小腿上，电梯门即将关闭，她依旧恋恋不舍的盯着男生的背影。  
是帅气有个性的弟弟，她已经开始期待和他下一次的相遇。

又坐了一层，她掏出钥匙打开门，把两盆绿萝放到桌子上，接着甩了甩酸痛的手。  
“你回来啦！”坐在沙发上握着游戏手柄的人目不转睛的盯着屏幕，头丝毫没有偏向她，说的那句话似乎只是例行公事。  
“嗯。”  
桌子上被碗扣着三盘菜，轻轻掀开其中一个盘子，青椒炒肉丝，是自己爱吃的菜。  
她比男友大了6岁，到今天为止已经谈了4年多的恋爱，谈恋爱的过程中，竟然总是小男友更包容自己一些。  
她招呼他过来吃饭，男友嘴上说好，但一直盯着屏幕，她也没说什么，早就拿起筷子先吃了好几口。  
打完游戏，男友扔下游戏手柄朝这里哒哒哒的走过来，“好吃吗姐姐？”  
男友一直称呼她为姐姐，她并不介意，因为每次他的这声姐姐都叫的她很舒服，南方人的口音不管说什么听起来都是在撒娇。  
她点点头，“是神厨吧？”  
男友把脸凑过来，闭上眼睛，睫毛又长又浓密，“你亲我一下。”  
她照做了，有时候她觉得天底下没有比他还会撒娇的人了。

男友把嘴里的饭吞咽下去，瞥了她一眼开口，“你还记得我的那个舍友吗？留在D市的那个，今年年底要结婚了。”  
她筷子没停，夹起一片腊肉放进嘴里，“才多大啊，这就结婚了。”  
男友嘟起嘴，“都毕业两年了，工作稳定了也该结了啊。”他心情烦闷的时候就爱用筷子一下又一下戳米饭。  
她“嗯”了一声，“那到时候你包个大红包给他，毕竟上学的时候你们关系那么好。”  
男友忍不住了，“我们谈的可比他久，姐姐，那我们什么时候结。”  
她终于抬起头，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，“当初谈恋爱的时候，我不是说过了吗？我不想结婚，你也同意了。”  
“人的想法都是会变得啊，我想和姐姐组建一个家庭，还想让姐姐给我生一个孩子。”男友握住她的手。  
“这件事上个月就已经讨论过了。”她把手抽出来，心里也烦闷起来，以前男朋友说想结婚是开玩笑的话，从今年开始，男友忽然就认真起来，而且频繁地提起想要和她结婚这件事，频繁到已经让她厌烦的程度。  
“可我们都谈了这么久了，不结婚要干嘛呢？”只要一天不结婚，他就觉得自己的姐姐就像一只羽毛鲜艳的鸟儿，随时都会从自己的身边飞走。  
“继续谈下去，和你谈一辈子都可以。”  
男友愣了一下，情绪没有先前那么激动了，“虽然这话听着我很感动，但姐姐要是说想和我结婚的话，我会更感动。”  
她站起身，“吃完了吧，我去刷碗。”

他有时候甚至想把避孕套扎破，然后让她意外怀孕，让她不得不和自己结婚。  
虽然这样很卑鄙，但他不在乎，他只想和她一辈子在一起。  
不这样做的原因，是一旦她知道了真相，她会立刻和自己分手，她有多决绝，他是知道的。  
他不敢冒着么大的风险，而且他相信人总是会变的。  
“姐姐，别刷碗了，先做一次吧。”  
他就着站立的姿势面对面抱着她，啃咬她的脖颈，他们总是这样，有时候吃着吃着就会在饭桌上做起来，他知道她也喜欢这样。  
她不说话，闭上眼睛由着他对自己动手动脚。  
他觉得，有的时候，姐姐的性欲比自己的还要强。  
“这两盆绿萝你觉得放哪里比较好？”  
他听完在她的肩头留下一个不浅的牙印，“姐姐好不专心啊。”  
她微微睁开眼睛，“我费力拎回来的。”  
“姐姐想放在哪就放在哪吧。”他的手伸进她的衣服里，在她的胸前揉捏。  
想到这两盆绿萝，她忽然想起了电梯里的那个男生。  
她又闭上眼睛，幻想他们之间可能会发生的事。  
比如，时间无限放慢，电梯缓缓上行，电梯里只有她和他两个人。  
本来前后保持距离的他们忽然在电梯里激烈的接吻、做爱，让电梯里弥漫着情欲的味道，她的眼前还有一片朦胧的白色。  
她闭上眼睛，感受男友的身体，脑袋里幻想着电梯里那个陌生男人。  
男友此刻正埋在她的身下，为她口交。  
高潮的时候她难以自持，差点就脱口而出些什么，不过幸好，她不知道那人的名字。  
她睁开眼睛，眼眶湿润看向塑料袋里的那两盆绿萝，心里忽然多了点罪恶感。

她和男人在电梯里又相遇了。  
看来是同一时间段下班，她想。  
这次还上来了别的人，不过幸好，那人在4楼就下了电梯。  
电梯里又只剩下她和他了，本来是要蹲下来系鞋带，但一抬眼就看到男人白皙性感的小腿了。  
鬼使神差的，她伸出手，摸上男人的脚踝。  
她咽了口口水，仰起头和男人对视，男人虽然惊讶但没有拒绝，眼神里多了丝玩味，她便大着胆子顺着他的小腿继续向上摸，摸过坚硬的膝盖，来到细嫩的大腿处。  
她的手臂被他宽大的短裤遮盖住，手指在他的腿根处摩挲，他那里似乎硬起来了。  
“叮！”15楼到了。  
她心里一紧，但忽然怎么都站不起来了，幸好电梯门外没有人。  
狼狈的她松了口气，男人的声音忽然从她头顶传来，“要去我家吗？”

他家里很简洁干净，墙上贴着两张某个摇滚乐队的海报， 床头有一个小巧的墨绿色长口瓶，里面插着一簇小雏菊。  
他们之间没再多说一句话，只是用嘴唇去触碰对方的身体，干柴烈火，衣服散落一地。  
她终于看清口罩下面那张脸，果然没让她失望，她的双手在他紧实的后背游走，深深的呼吸，感受他身上的气味。  
男友在楼上等她，而她此时正在一个陌生男人的房间里，这种偷情的快感让她头晕目眩。  
满心都在说好喜欢，她被按在他房间的墙上后入，这种被征服姿势让她下面夹得更紧，水流的更多。  
男人没让她失望，大掌抽打她圆润的两半屁股，拽着她的头发粗暴的抽插，对待她就像对低贱的娼妓那样。  
她翻着白眼浪叫，快感中夹杂着痛苦，这正是她想要的，平凡生活中的一点刺激，给温吞的白开水中加一点佐料。

她终于看清男人手腕上的那串纹身，她轻轻吻上去，又用头顶轻轻蹭他的掌心。  
男人拽着她的头发把她甩到床上去，大力的分开她的双腿，这次用面对面的姿势操她。  
她轻喘一声，被顶的眼泪都流下来了，她自虐般的把双腿分得更开，像是想讨好他。  
男人在床上话不多，只顾着把她身上的皮肤弄上深深浅浅的印子。  
她想，最近都不能和男友做爱了，不然看到她身上这一堆印子，男友可能会冲下楼直接杀了他。

没想到偷情还会有温存时刻，她身上沾满体液和这个她连名字都不知道的陌生男人躺在一起。  
狂乱的性爱让她变得满足，她像一朵吸饱水的花。  
手机在此刻响起，她裸着身子下了床在被扔在门口的包里翻找。  
是男友打来的，她挂掉后开始弯腰捡起散落一地的衣服。  
男人裸着上半身坐起来，“你知道我家在哪。”  
她没说话，走过去给了他一个绵长的吻。  
他们没有问对方的名字，这可能是作为炮友的自觉性。  
从楼梯间走上去的时候，她拢了拢领口，她该感谢男人没在她的脖子上留下些指痕或者吻痕之类的。

到了家男友像软糖一样贴上来，搂着她的腰用半撒娇半质问的语气说，“不是说不加班吗？菜都凉了。”  
她想扯开他的禁锢，轻微的挣扎着，“下班路上前面出车祸了，堵了快一个小时。”  
“那姐姐有点可怜”，他没松反而把胳膊圈的更紧。  
“别抱着我了，今天累了一天，要脏死了。”  
她用手拍拍他的胳膊，“快点放我去洗个澡。”  
男友忽然在她脸侧嗅了嗅，“姐姐，你身上好像真的有点什么味道。”  
她往一边躲，手心有点冒汗，“我都发臭了，还还不赶紧放开我。”  
男友扁着嘴装哭，“我觉得你最近对我越来越凶了。”  
“别装了，床上的时候怎么不见你委屈。”她往浴室里走。  
“不是一回事，反正姐姐对我越来越没耐心了。”  
每次他用这种委屈的语气说话，她都怀疑他是不是才刚刚高中毕业，不过对他越来越没耐心是真的，她也不知道自己这是怎么了。  
关上门的时候，他突然伸了只腿进来。  
“别闹了。”  
“我想和你一起洗，我今天也还没洗澡。”抬起眼皮看她，露出小狗般渴望的眼神。  
要不是自己一身的印子，她肯定就答应了，此刻，她只能强硬地关上门，听他在外面夸张的装哭，说她不爱自己了。  
浴室门的这一边，她不禁思考自己是否还爱着他，和他在一起似乎更多的是一种习惯，她的确想和他永远在一起，可平凡的生活是她所不能忍受的。

提心吊胆的过了好几天。  
这天周末和男友一起乘电梯的时候，竟然遇到了那个男人。  
她下面几乎立刻就湿了，虽然和男友手牵着手，但眼睛里只有那个男人，脑海里想的也全是那天发生的情爱故事。  
男人的目光在她和男友牵着的手上停留了两秒就移开了。  
他戴了一顶黑色的渔夫帽，手握滑板，站在门前。  
她的目光隐秘又贪婪，从上到下一寸一寸扫视他的身体，从空气中努力呼吸他运动后挥洒的汗水味。  
他知道自己有男友吧，她想，就算不知道的话，也没什么关系，毕竟自己和他只是炮友的关系。  
下电梯的时候，她感觉自己的手被他轻轻的勾了一下，他没用力，只是为了让她感知到他的存在似的。  
她没有回头，只觉得手心的那片皮肤像是被火烧过了。  
男友下了电梯的第一句话就是，那人的滑板还挺酷，接着感叹自己都好久没玩滑板了。

趁男友回家探亲的空隙，她去找了楼下的陌生男人。  
男人似乎不满她过了两个多月才来，也可能是因为看到了她男友的缘故，男人故意惩罚她，逼她用穴化掉一整颗冰块。  
她打了几个冷颤，跪在床上给他口交，穴里往下淌着冰块化掉的水，一滴一滴落在灰色的床单上。  
“冻死了”，她想用手掏出冰块却又不敢，只能撒娇求他，“拿出来吧。”  
“唔！”非但没有拿出来，男人用修长的手指把冰块顶得更深，她的腰一下子塌下去，感觉阴道结了冰。  
她不敢再求饶，伸出手主动搂紧男人的脖颈，“你比我小，我以后叫你弟弟好不好？”  
似乎是嫌她话多，他拍拍她的脸，“屁股里也想含块冰吗？”  
她瑟缩一下，男人的下面已经被她舔硬了，他戴上套子要插她的后面，她和男友做爱的时候不常用后面，所以进入的时候，她出了一额头的汗，身下的床单也被她捏皱。  
“姐姐。”  
她转头看男人，男人往她的身体里撞了一下，解释道，“听你男友这样叫过你。”  
她“嗯”了一声，“如果你喜欢，也可以这样叫我。”  
男人的笑声很好听，他又叫了几声姐姐，每次叫都掰开她的屁股，露出小小的屁眼，然后重重的插进去。

他抱着她亲吻，“每个周都要来这里不然就再也别见面了。”  
她搂紧他想要加深这个吻，他捏着她的下巴说，“我说真的姐姐，再搞失踪的话我会把你的洞里都塞满冰块的。”  
明明嘴里说着威胁的话语，可她却喜欢的不得了，她捧着他的脸，这是这段时间她染上的毒品，“你想对我做什么都可以。”

被男友发现出轨是迟早的事情，都怪楼下那人用的香水味道太过独特。  
她没有否认，没有反驳，默默的站在距离男友一米的地方。  
男友红着眼眶瞪她，半天说不出一句话，背起包直接摔门走了。  
她知道他会回来，只要自己哭着哀求他，像以往的无数次那样。  
“你到底还要出轨多少次？”男友的表情和话语都变得无比冷酷。  
她想立刻拥吻露出这样表情的男友，她抱着他保证这是最后一次，甚至情到深处还留下几滴眼泪。  
她请了半个月的假，根据以往的经验。  
男友惩罚她出轨，和她在床上度过了三天三夜，发疯般地折腾她，她的穴口过度使用到红肿不堪，腿也酸到无法站立走路。  
窗台上的两盆绿萝因为长时间无人照看，叶子已经发黄干枯，缺水而死。  
每一种姿势他们都试过了，从白天做到黑夜，她的下面有时候含的是他的阴茎，有时候含的是一根狰狞的按摩棒，她得用残破的身体熄灭他的怒火。  
她躺在床上，浑身的每一处都敏感的不得了，轻微的快感都让她痛苦，可这种痛苦让她着迷。  
除了洗澡，她所有的时间都在床上度过，她变成了没有手也没有脚的废物，就连吃饭都只能靠男友一勺一勺喂给自己。

“有时候，我觉得姐姐是故意出轨让我心碎的。”  
她依偎在他怀里辩解，“我没有那么坏。”  
男友的手指一下又一下穿过她的头发，“如果再有下次的话，我真的会离开你的。”  
“嗯”，她收紧手臂，闭上眼睛安心的听着他的心跳，她知道他永远都不会离开。


End file.
